


Unforgettable

by AWhiteFluffy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Deephwi, M/M, jinhwi, not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWhiteFluffy/pseuds/AWhiteFluffy
Summary: New Year is just around the corner. And during that festive time and cheerful mood even the most rational people in the world could feel moved by little things.





	Unforgettable

"Unforgettable" – Nat King Cole

Unforgettable, that's what you are  
Unforgettable though near or far  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
How the thought of you does things to me  
Never before has someone been more  
https://youtu.be/Fy_JRGjc1To

New Year is just around the corner. And during that festive time and cheerful mood even the most rational people in the world could feel moved by little things.  
And do not forget that everything happens for a reason. So what if the reason is unknown for the moment? 

On December 27, 2016, Jinyoung decided to walk around before going home. Being trainee is tiresome and because his agency is still small and relatively unknown, the prospects are not exactly certain. Nevertheless, he is trying. He may not be in his best shape in any particular field yet but he has a purpose. To be on stage, to perform, to breath with the audience. He has not found his own style, his strength to build on but his prior involvement in sport gives him a sense of perseverance. As long as there is a clear target, he could reach it by hard work. So, he is motivated but sometimes when he is down he needs something more, something bright to feel more alive. Therefore, he needs a bit of fresh air, to watch more human interaction. He walks toward the center and sees so many young people on the streets, mostly couples that smile and laugh. He feels a little elated already by just simply observing them. At some point, he saw four boys around his age eating fish cakes near the street stand and one of them was obviously trying to show some moves to the others. Even in bulky winter parka, he looked slim and moves were clean and precise. Jinyoung came a bit more ahead in order not to miss the dance. There was something fascinating in watching the boy as his facial expression remained smiley and his eyes radiating with joy. Then all four of them started to talk altogether busily discussing something related to the moves. Seemed like all of them were dancers as everyone was showing their own version. Jinyoung in order to blend in the environment also bought a fish cake to stand near them. 

“Hyung, no, this is how it’s done, look,” – the thinnest and smallest of them said and moved graciously around himself for 360 degrees still with the fish stick in his mouth. 

“Daehwi-ya, I see but we need something more impactful at the end, to make it more unforgettable.” 

“Woojin-hyung, it is a killing part, I am so sure of it!”

Jinyoung did not even realize when he started to smile and subconsciously agreed that it was indeed a killing part. 

Boys finished eating and moved to leave and Jinyoung stepped aside to let them go. It seemed like they were close to each other and had fun together. Jinyoung longed for that brotherhood, he wanted to feel needed, to be useful, to talk about his own ideas even if he does not have them yet. While thinking about that the boys left leaving him with a bittersweet feeling and memory of smiley eyes.

\--

Produce 101 first day – audition of all participants. 

Jinyoung came alone and was feeling extremely awkward and shy, not even trying to talk to anyone. Moreover, he felt a bit envious to those who came in groups. In his head, he was still desperately repeating his moves for the audition piece but could not take eyes from those who performed on stage as well. His mood was going down with each passing hour as he saw many talented singers, dancers, or rappers and his self-esteem was hurt to the brim. When time came for him to go on stage it took him all remaining strength not to run away. He repeated all rehearsed moves but could not bring himself to look at the judges or audience. He knew even without their verdict that he will not be rated high but he just hoped not to be in the last grade. He came back to his place both sad at the result and relieved that today’s mission has finished. Then four boys came to the stage and unknown music started to play. Everyone including him was intrigued and expectant. And they did not disappoint. Welcome to my Hollywood. Everyone was awed and clapped at the end. Judges started to read profiles of the trainees and mentioned that the youngest boy’s name is Daehwi. That triggered the memory, as the name is quite rare. And then he smiled. Oh, yes the boy with smiley eyes passionately discussing dance moves on the street with other three boys. Those were definitely the same boys! Without any reason he was glad to see them again somehow connected with them as he at least saw them once before. He wondered was that the same dance they discussed before that was presented before his own eyes. The shining boy was allocated to grade “A” as expected and Jinyoung was glad for him but also a tiny bit sadden, as there would not be many chances to interact with him. 

\--

On the day of recording Nayana Jinyoung could not help himself staring at the seemingly perpetual energetic center boy on the top of the stage. That sense of deja-vu caught him off-guard when he once again recollected the ending pose of the song and proposed killing part of Daehwi on the street when he turned around himself. It was totally the same move. He smiled and.. suddenly he saw how Daehwi smiled back. 

\--

Then all days turned into a whirlwind – Produce 101 missions, eliminations, final announcement, pre-debut, Wanna One debut, first album, endless promotions, schedules, awards. But among all that grand changes and exciting events one constant in his life remained unchanged. The boy that changed his life in so many ways to make his life full of meaning, confidence and joy. 

\--

On December 27, 2017 Wanna One was on the event and this time it was not Daehwi who needed to sing to Jinyoung but for the very first time it was Jinyoung’s turn.   
"Because after I met you, I received a power I didn’t have before." 

Unforgettable in every way  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
That's why, darling, it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too.


End file.
